


Imagine…Going Trick-Or-Treating With Sam And Dean

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [138]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Trick-Or-Treating with your best friends. Meeting a hot man. But of course-the world is determined to fuck it all up.





	Imagine…Going Trick-Or-Treating With Sam And Dean

“Holy crap!”

Sam jumped when he turned around, seeing you in your Halloween costume.

“Really?”

You didn’t say anything, face blank and neutral, holding the cane right in front of you.

“Samuel. Shall we get going?” you asked, doing your best impression of the literal embodiment of Death.

“Damn, y/n. That looks awesome”, Dean commented, noting the way your hair was pushed completely back, the pasty complexion on your face, and the suit that looked like it’d been hanging in the back of a closet for decades, then brought out for a funeral without a wash or iron.

“Thanks, Dean. You look…who are you meant to be?”

Dean’s jaw dropped, his hands flailing as he looked from you to Sam.

“Are you kidding, y/n? Danny? Danny Zuko? Grease? Come on!”

You just shrugged, having heard of the movie, but never actually watched it.

“Whatever. But you look good. You should wear black leather more. And that tight t-shirt? I’m liking what I see”, you whispered, winking at him and walking away.

“Did you invite Cas?”

Dean nodded as you stepped out of the car, pillowcases in hand, ready to collect as much candy as you could.

“Yep. No idea if he’ll actually show up though”.

You were slightly disappointed that Cas hadn’t come to the bunker, wanting to share the joy of Halloween with him.

You’d even picked out the perfect costume for him: Beyoncé.

The leotard. The wig. And you even had Dean make the golden glove for him.

But it seemed like Cas most likely wouldn’t show up, which dampened your mood just a little.

But when you saw the street that never seemed to end, house after house decorated with monsters, spider webs, zombies, and all the rest, you knew you’d still have a great night.

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

You held the pillowcase out like a child, giddily fidgeting as the man gave you a few chocolates, smiling at you.

“You seem a little older than most trick or treaters”, he commented, handing a few pieces of candy to Dean and Sam.

“Yep. But it’s Halloween. And you’re never too old for chocolate”.

He chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“Very true. Can I ask what you are?”

You immediately went back into character, straightening your back and holding the cane in front of you, face blank, yet giving off an aura of superiority.

“I am Death”, you said with a slightly bored voice, looking down at the puny human in front of you.

He stared, a confused look on his face.

“Death? Where’s the robe? And the scythe?”

“Robes are…inconveniencing. And I only require the scythe for special souls”.

The man grinned, not exactly sure where you got the idea for this costume for, but impressed with how determined you were to play the role.

“Ah-ok. And-uh-how would Death feel about meeting up with a soul for coffee tomorrow?”

Your eyes widened, staring at him for a few seconds, before a smile formed on your face.

“Death would accept that”.

He chuckled, running off to his living room, leaving you with Dean and Sam.

“Really? You’re going with this nerd?”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes at him.

“Nerd? He’s got muscles. Gorgeous hair. Tall as fuck. And he’s a sweetheart”.

“Sweetheart? You’ve only known him for like a minute, y/n”, Sam added, neither of the brothers wanting someone else to be involved in their lives.

“Whatever. He’s hot. And it’s been a while since I’ve got any. Especially from someone who looks like that”.

The brothers shook their heads, staying silent as the man came back with a piece of paper in hand.

“Uh-that’s my number. Call me when you’re finished getting your treats?”

You nodded, biting your lip and smiling like an awkward, yet horny teenager.

“Sure. I-I’ll call you tonight”.

He winked at you, making your face heat up, your heart pounding in your chest.

You stared at each other for a few seconds, before the brothers decided to end the weird awkwardness, and dragged you down his porch.

“WAIT! I DIDN’T GET YOUR NAME!”

“SCOTT REYNOLDS! WHAT’S YOURS?”

“Y/N Y/L/N!”

The brothers smirked as you sighed happily, imagining yourself and Scott.

Y/n and Scott.

That sounded perfect.

“You’re really drooling over a man you spoke to for five minutes?”

You shoved Dean hard as you walked back down the street, ready to go home, eager to call Scott.

“Shut the fuck up. You stick your dick in women you barely even say a single word to. You don’t get to say shit”.

Dean grumbled under his breath, Sam chuckling beside you.

They both continued walking, not realizing that you’d stopped behind them, until they were almost three houses away from you.

“Come on, y/n!” Dean yelled.

“I-I can’t! I can’t move!”

The brothers rushed back over to you, just as the cane you were holding began growing, getting taller and taller, a blade jutting out of the top.

“Is that-”

“Death’s scythe? Yep”.

A book then appeared in your hand, Dean looking down at it and screwing his eyes shut.

“Please don’t tell me what I think has just happened-has happened”, he groaned, not wanting to deal with this right now.

“As in-did I just literally become Death? I think so”, you said, your legs no longer locked in place as you moved.

“And I’m assuming this is his list of souls to collect?”

You flipped the book open, scanning over the note at the front, before turning to the list of names.

“Fucking shit!”

“What?”

You turned the book around, letting them read as you sighed.

“Oh…”

“Yep. Guess I’m not getting any dick tonight”, you droned, walking back to Scott’s house, annoyed that the hot dude you’d just met was the first soul you’d be collecting.

“You better find a way to fix this!” you yelled over your shoulder, when a sudden explosion from Scott’s house got your attention.

“Dammit! It’s always the hot ones!”


End file.
